The present invention relates to a tray with cupholders and hand-holes.
Usually, containers are needed to carry food conveniently in many situations in modern society.
However, since carrying of food in containers may be related to various kinds of foods and environments, it is necessary to optimize or improve the containers.
Accordingly, a need for a tray has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.